Memories
by Emma.S18
Summary: Clarke wakes up to a whole life she can't remember. What happened to her memories? Will she be able to get her memories back or will she learn to live without them? Clexa AU
1. Memories

Waking up in a strange place is not the greatest feeling in the world. Looking around, nothing seems familiar. A picture on the side table next to me catches my eye. I take it in my hands and gasp. It was a picture of me and Lexa, my greatest rival in high school. There also were two small children in the picture with us. The strange thing is that we look older. I'm seventeen, but the picture makes me look at least twenty-five. I frown. Nothing about this makes sense.

It isn't until a scream is heard that I'm pulled out of my thoughts. A frightened look takes over my face. Seconds later, the door opened and a young girl entered the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Looking down at the picture in my hands, I notice it's the same little girl. She seems to be around three years old. "Mommy," she says, walking closer to me. I look behind me, as if there was someone else there. I looked back at the child with wide eyes. Was she talking to me? She sat down next to me and cuddled into me. I stiffened slightly, but didn't want to push the child away. "What's wrong, Little One?" I ask her, quietly. Sniffling, she looked into my eyes. "Jasper pushed me and I hurt my knee." She showed me her knee, that had a few scrapes on it.

At that moment a boy, slightly older then her entered the room. "Don't be such a baby! I didn't even push you that hard." He was followed by the older version of Lexa. "Children, let you're mother wake up." She picked up the little girl. "Come on, Harper, let's get your knee cleaned up." She then continued to address the boy. "Jasper, you go to your room and think about what you've done. I'll get you when your punishment is over." We both watched the scowling boy stomp his way out of the room. She finally turned to me, a slight smile on her face. "Good morning, babe. Did you sleep okay?" Confusion filled me up as I looked at her with a frown. Wasn't it just yesterday that she called me a nerd and an overachiever?

As I hadn't answered her yet, she gave me a strange look. "I'm going to take care of Harper's knee and then I'll come back and we'll talk, okay?" Not really knowing what to respond, I just nodded and watched her leave the room with the little blonde in her arms. Now that I was alone once again, my mind filled with confusion and questions. Soon a headache started to form and made me groan. I laid down again and closed my eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

It wasn't even five minutes later that I felt the bed dip next to me. "Harper's watching TV and Jasper's still punished in his room," she told me in a quiet voice. I nodded. Silence filled the room. Sighing, my high school rival crawled closer to me on the bed. She pulled me into her side, before speaking. "What's going on, babe? You're acting really strange." I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Seeing the genuine concern written all over her features surprised me. I shrugged and looked down. She took my hand in hers, comfortingly caressing the back of my hand with her thumb. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Feeling strangely at ease, I looked at our intertwined hands. "I-" I hesitated, not really knowing what to tell her. "I can't remember anything past high school." I didn't dare look up at her. I know it sounded crazy. I fell asleep as a seventeen year old and woke up as a twenty-five year old, apparently with two children and whatever Lexa was to me now.

"What do you mean you can't remember anything past high school?" She asked. I could hear the sadness, disappointment and confusion in her tone. I shrugged again, not knowing what to tell her. "You remember us dating, right?" I shook my head slightly, never looking up. "Our wedding? Our children? Nothing?" I could do nothing, but shake my head. She only gave me a heart breaking "Oh" after that. Tears filled my eyes. I guess she was crying too, as I see a tear fall on our intertwined hands. "How is that possible?" She asked in a frustrated, heartbroken tone.

"I don't know!" I told her frustrated myself. "All I do know is that yesterday, you called me an overachieving nerd. I was seventeen and you were my biggest rival. This morning I wake up here." More tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm so confused," I sob out. Seeing the honesty of my words and feelings, she pulled me in her arms. Hugging me tightly and making me feel safe.

She rocked me slightly, trying to make me calm down. "Shh... It'll be okay," she whispered into my ear. "We'll figure this out. I'm here for you and we'll get through this." I put my head on her shoulder. I listened to her heart beat. I finally calmed down enough to fall back asleep.


	2. Hurt

I was walking around the school. I can't seem to get that strange dream out of my head. I walk up to my locker and see Lexa at hers, right across from mine. She turns towards me and rolls her eyes at me. Her girlfriend, Costia, walks up to her and they make a show out off kissing each other. I roll my eyes, but feel some type of jealousy fill me up. It must be that dream confusing me.

Just after breaking off the kiss, Costia walks towards me. "Are you done staring at us, creep?" Her tone is harsh. She pushes me into my locker and laughs.

Lexa joins her and smirks at me. "Is the little nerd jealous of the smarter, more popular girls?" She kicks me in the gut. I groan and fall to my knees. Both girls chuckle, they each give me another kick in the stomach, before leaving for class. I stay there, on the ground for a little while longer, before picking myself up and following them to class.

"Clarke!" I could hear a somewhat familiar voice calling out to me. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I shrugged, thinking I must have imagined it. "Babe?" I hear the voice again, but once again there's no one there. I frown. Maybe I hit my head. A third time, the voice called out to me. "Babe, please!"

I jolted up into the bed. A dream. It was only a dream. I looked next to me. A worried looking Lexa was sitting next to me, a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You seemed to have a bad dream." I frowned at her. "You were crying and groaning in your sleep," she explained.

"Oh" was all I could respond. She made a move to pull me into a hug, but I quickly moved away from her. Seeing the frightened look on my face, made a sad and disappointed look appear on hers.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me. Your safe now," she tried to reassure me, but the dream kept playing over and over again in my head. It had felt so real. And being here, without any memories, just doesn't. I can't seem to be able to make out what was real and what wasn't anymore. I felt like I was going crazy. "Talk to me, please, Clarke," she asked me, giving me a pleading look.

I finally gave in, avoiding her gaze. "I was at school. You were there and so was-" I shivered thinking of the brunette's girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend probably in this universe. "Costia," her name came out quietly and covered in venom. She took my hand in hers, signaling me that it was okay and safe to continue. "She mocked me, beat me a-and y-you just... you just j-joined her," I stuttered out, shivering at the memory. I could still mentally feel the pain of the beating, physically, but more than anything mentally.

The look in her eyes confused me. On the one hand, I could see emotions I would expect: hurt, sadness, empathy. But besides that there was something else. She almost looked... Guilty? No that wasn't possible. Lexa and I were rivals in school, but she never went as far as beating me. Or did she? I groan at my lack off memories.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. It almost came out as a sob. Tears were rapidly cascading down her cheeks. She tried to pull me closer to her, but her previous exclamation made me back away. The fear I felt while waking up, was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. I tried to get away from her; leave the room, but she grabbed my wrist. "Please, Clarke! Let me explain," she sobbed out.

I could feel myself trembling. How could she? I asked myself, but then I remember that I actually don't know her that well. Who knows what she's capable off. My head starts to spin. I'm starting to feel nauseous. Before I can think of anything else, my mind goes black.


	3. Hospital

I woke up to a beeping sound. My head was pounding. I tried to open my eyes, but the brightness of the room, made me close them again quickly. "Clarke?" I heard her voice. She was speaking quietly, carefully. I could hear a slightly scared undertone in her voice. I forced my eyes to open and looked around the room. I was at a hospital. Then, my eyes finally met her teary ones.

"You scared me, baby," she whispered. Memories of what had happened, flashed before me. I looked away from her. "Please, Clarke! I can explain," she begged. She took my silence as an affirmation and continued. "I never hurt you, Clarke. I promise!" She said desperately. "But Costia did. I was frozen on the spot and just watched as she beat you. I'm so sorry. I know I should have stopped her. As soon as we were alone, I broke up with her. I ran back to you and helped you to the nurse's office. Thank god it wasn't more than a few bruises. I would have never forgiven myself."

I could see that she was telling the truth. I couldn't do more then nod at her. Moments later, the door opened and my mother walked in, dressed in her lab coat. "Good morning, Clarke. How are you feeling." I shrugged.

"My head hurts, but other then that I should be fine," I told her with a shrug. Lexa gave me a look, as if she wanted me to say something more. I frown thinking of what she could mean. In the mean time, my mother was checking my vitals.

"There seems to, indeed, be nothing wrong with you. I would like you to rest a bit more, but you're free to go whenever you're ready. I'll have Jackson prepare your release forms." I nodded gratefully, but Lexa kept giving me this look.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. "If you have something to say, Lexa, you should just say it." My tone might have been a little bit too frustrated then it should have been, but in my defense my head ache was killing me.

"Uhm..." She hesitated, "What about your amnesia?" She looked between me and my mother. I could see my mother giving me a disapproving look and rolled me eyes. She kept looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"I sort of can't remember anything since high school. I woke up a few days ago to this whole strange life that I have absolutely no memories off." I tried to explain it as best as I could.

My mother shook her head. "Why haven't you said anything before? You're staying here a while longer and I'm ordering you a few scans." I roll my eyes at my mother's overprotectiveness. She wrote a few things down on the clipboard she was holding before leaving the room.

"Thanks a lot, Lexa. I'm fine. I could have handled this alone you know. Now I'm stuck here for god knows how long." I really wasn't happy to be there. I had a lot of better things to do.

She sighed and took my hand in hers. "I'm sorry for being worried about you, Clarke. So were the kids. I'm sorry that I want my wife to be okay."

I sighed and let go off a bit of my irritation. "I'm sorry. This must not be easier for you than it is for me." After thinking for a second I asked her, "where are the kids anyways?"

She smiled softly at the concern I showed for our children, even though she knows I can't remember anything about them. "They're fine. They're with Anya."

"Your sister?" I asked for confirmation. She nodded, telling me that she's watching over them until I can leave the hospital.

Before I can even say anything, she says, "and don't even try to ask me to leave. I'm not leaving your side until I know that you're fine." I rolled my eyes at her, but internally smiled. She was so sweet and caring. I couldn't even remember why we were rivals in the first place.

I closed my eyes. "You should really make yourself comfortable then, because knowing my mother this could take a while." I could feel her lying down next to me and snuggling into my side. I opened my eyes, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked, "you're the one who just told me to get comfortable." She smirked victoriously at me. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me on the small hospital bed.

"Could you tell me about our life together?" I whispered the question. A huge grin appeared on her face. She opened her mouth to start speaking, but before the first sound could even come out, she was interrupted by Jackson walking in.

"Time to get that head of yours checked out, Young Griffin," he said, making me chuckle at the old nickname.


	4. Solutions

Jackson took his time to do the multiple exams my mother had asked him to do. Finally he told me we were done. He asked me to sit down in the wheelchair, so he could get me back to my room. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look on my face. "I lost my memory, Jackson, not my ability to walk."

He chuckled and nodded. "I could have seen that respond coming. Do you want me to walk back with you?" I thanked him for the offer, but declined anyways, before making my way back to my room.

The door was slightly open when I got there and I could hear Lexa speaking to my mother. Thankfully, neither had seen me, giving my curious nature the satisfaction of being able to listen to what they were talking about.

"I know it's hard, Lexa," my mom comforted her. "She might not remember what you have, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Make her remember why she fell in love with you."

"But what if the memory loss is caused by something awful? I can't live without her, Abby. She's the love of my life, the mother of my children," she cried out in response. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but she thinks I hate her and want to hurt her." The sadness in her voice made my heart break slightly. "What am I supposed to tell Harper and Jasper? I can't just say 'sorry kids, your mother doesn't remember you'."

Without even thinking I barged into the room. Lexa tried to put on a brave face, brushing the tears away quickly. Abby looked at me with a knowing look, making me send her a guilty look in return. I turned to Lexa and grabbed her hand, making her let out the shaky breath she was holding. "We'll get through this," I tried to reassure her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "As for the kids, you should tell me about them. I might not remember, but I'm going to do everything I can for them."

She squeezed my hand, the smile on her face growing. "Jasper is five. He's a very smart kid; loves science and video games. He doesn't have many friends, mostly he hangs out with this one kid, Monty. You bought them a children's science kit that they both love and spend most of their time playing with." She has sparks in her eyes as she talks about the children, it's quit endearing. "Harper is three. She loves playing outside, going to the park and makes friends there quite easily. She has a big heart, like her mother, and always wants to help others." I smiled as I listened to her tell stories about each of them.

She was cut of in the middle of a story by her phone ringing. She looked at me guiltily. "It's Anya," she explains, "I should really take this." I signaled her to go ahead. She picked up going out of the room, leaving me alone with my mother.

"She loves you very much, you know," Mom told me. I looked down at my lap, a sad sigh leaving my lips.

"I just can't remember her like that," I said. "All I remember is high school, where we would compete in everything or where she would just watch on as her girlfriend bullied me."

My mother nodded. "She's changed a lot since then. She's a great person. She's a loving wife and mother, very smart, caring and a great businesswoman." I shrugged not really knowing how to respond. She sighed and told me she was going to go see if the test results were ready.

Soon after she left, Lexa walked back in. She sat by my side. "Anya suggested that she keep the kids for the week, since they don't have school. That should give us time to get to know each other again and to figure everything out."

I nodded smiling softly. "Maybe if Mom let's me get out of here, we could go on a date tonight?" I suggested shyly. The spark in her eyes, I'd seen earlier when she was talking about Harper and Jasper, was back again.

"I'd love that," she said. "Let's hope that Abby let's you go then," she grinned, biting her lip. I realized that I was already looking at her differently. Am I starting to fall in love with her? I asked myself. I internally shook my head. No, that's crazy! That is way too soon.


	5. Good news, bad news

We had been waiting for over an hour now, without any news. Lexa had been telling me stories about the children and both of us were smiling widely. At some point, Lexa even tentatively laid down next to me on the hospital bed, where we were now cuddling.

The door opened and we both looked to see my mother entering. I could see the hopefulness in Lexa's eyes. "So," my mother said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Lexa tried to get up, but I pulled her back against me, making her flash me a wide smile. "I have some good news and some bad news," she continued, making both me and the girl in my arms frown. "First of all, the good news: there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"So that means she gets to go home, right?" Lexa interrupted excitedly. She looked like a child on Christmas morning. If I'd known she'd get this excited over a date, I would have asked her a long time ago.

"What's the bad news?" I asked my mother, making the brunette's excited attitude vanish in seconds.

"We don't know what is causing your memory loss, Clarke," My mother said, sighing. "It doesn't seem to be anything medical, but-" she frowns deeper, "I just don't know what else could cause this." She shook her head and stayed silent for a minute. "But since their doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, you'll be happy to know that I can't keep you here." Both me and my wife cheered at that. My mother rolled her eyes. "Don't get too excited now. I do want you to take it easy for now and come back for additional exams in two weeks if it doesn't get any better." I nodded in understanding. "Good, then I'll see you on Sunday." I frowned at that, to which she explained. "We have a family brunch every Sunday."

"Great, see you Sunday then." Before she could say anything else I got out of bed and started to get dressed and pack my stuff. I could here my mother asking Lexa to take good care of me. I rolled my eyes at that, but didn't make a comment.

"Of course I'll take care of her, Abby." Lexa reassured her just as quietly. "She's my wife and I want her to get better too." Mom nodded satisfied with her answer, before kissing us both goodbye and letting us finally leave this hospital.

On the way home, neither Lexa nor I said anything. We both seemed to be nervous about this date. Why is she nervous? She's been on dates with me before, I haven't. I was nervously playing with my fingers while looking out the window, until a gentle "we're here" broke me out of my thoughts.


	6. Date Night

I got ready for our date, called a restaurant to make a reservation and still had some time to spare. I asked Lexa if I could borrow the car. "I'll drive you if you need to go somewhere," she offered. I declined telling her that I just wanted to surprise her. Reluctantly, and only after promising that I'd call her if anything happened, did she let me go.

I had decided that if I was going to take her on a date, I was going to do it right. The first place I went was the clothing store. If she really thought that I was going to take her out wearing black jeans and a top, she didn't know me after all. I picked out a dress, green to match her gorgeous eyes. I changed in the store's changing room, before heading to my next destination; the florist. I decided to get her yellow roses, they symbolize new beginnings. I thought it was cute and ironic, since I couldn't actually remember anything of our life together. Satisfied with my purchases, I made my way home.

Ringing the doorbell, I waited for her to answer. I held the roses behind my back. She opened the door, giving me a strange look. "You do know you live here too and you could have just walked in, right?"

I chuckled at her comment. "Yeah, but this makes it more like an actual first date, don't you think?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I have something for you," I say, giving her the roses. Tears filled her eyes the second she saw them. "They uhm-" I struggled to speak from the nervousness, "they signify-"

"New beginnings," she interrupted me, looking up from the roses and into my eyes. "You gave me the exact same ones when we first got together." I chuckled at that. That makes so much sense. "I'll put these in some water and then we can go, okay?" I nodded. "They're so beautiful," she said as she put them in some water. Then she turned to face me. "So are you, by the way," she said, biting her lower lip. "New dress?" I smiled shyly and nodded. "I love it!" She commented.

**Time skip: After dinner**

"I'm having a great time," Lexa said, to which I agreed. "It would be a shame to end it here," I internally freaked out, having nothing prepared. She smiled at my nervousness. "Don't freak out, Love. I was thinking we could just walk around the park for a little while."

"I'd love that." I told her, calming down a bit. I signaled the waiter to come over and requested the check. As he came back, I paid, ignoring Lexa insisting that I didn't have to.

Not much later, we were walking side to side in the park. At some point, her hand grazed against mine. Tentatively, I reached out and took her hand in mine. I didn't dare look up at her. She squeezed my hand softly, making me blush. "You look cute when you blush," she said, breaking the comfortable silence. That made me blush even harder.

She stopped walking, making me turn towards her. We were standing so close together I could feel her breath on my face. One of her arms made it's way around my neck, whilst she stroked my cheek with the other. My eyes had widened from the sudden closeness, but I soon relaxed into her embrace, putting my arms around her waist. She leaned in closer to me, until our lips were barely apart. I looked into her eyes for a second longer, before closing mine and closing the last of the distance between us. The kiss was soft, slow and full of love. I can't remember ever kissing someone like that before. As we broke apart, a rush of shyness engulfed me and I hid my blushing face in the crook of her neck. I could feel her smiling widely, placing soft kisses on my cheek and neck. She made me look at her again, before placing another soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her face was still very close to mine. Neither one of us was willing to let go of the other yet.

"For what?" I asked her, pulling her just that little bit closer to me.

She kissed my cheek. "For taking me on this perfect date. For giving me-" she smiled and pecked my cheek "us a chance, even though you only remember the bitchy high school version of me and our rivalry."

"You know," I admitted, "even when you were a bitch and tried to out-do me in everything, I already had a bit of a crush on you."

"I know," she smirked, "you told me when we got engaged." She paused a bit, before adding, "So did I. Trying to out-do you was just my weird way of trying to impress you."

I chuckled, but that soon turned into a frown. "What about Costia then?"

Pain filled her eyes. "Her parents and mine were best friends. Mom had tried to set me up with her for a while, but I never wanted to. After she died-" She broke off, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Let's just say that I did it, because it was what my parents would have wanted." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry for what she did to you. Costia was really in love with me, when she noticed that I had a crush on you, she wanted to make you feel the pain she felt. When she hurt you," anger seemed to fill those beautiful green eyes of hers, making them darken. "She went to far. I broke up with her and haven't spoken to her since." I nodded my head in understanding. "Let's forget about her, please," she was practically begging.

I nodded again and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's getting kind of cold. Why don't we go home and cuddle in front of a movie or something?" I suggested, not wanting this negative note to ruin this perfect date.

She agreed and we made our way back to our car. We were walking closer to each other then before, never letting go off each other. It was perfect. I had never been this happy in my life.


	7. Bad timing

That night we ended up falling asleep in each others arms on the couch. I was the first to wake up. I looked down at the sleeping brunette in my arms and smiled widely. I kissed her forehead and sighed happily. She looks so beautiful and relaxed.

A sudden wave of nausea broke me out of my thoughts. Careful to not wake the sleeping beauty in my arms, I tried to get up and rushed to the bathroom. I had barely gotten there, when I fell to my knees and emptied my stomach content into the toilet.

"Baby?" Lexa asked concerned as she walked into the room. Before she got the chance to say anything else, I was throwing up again. She rushed to my side and gently rubbed my back, while holding my long blonde hair behind my back.

When I was done, I got up to rinse my mouth. "Are you alright?" Lexa asked. She put a hand on my forehead, frowning. "You don't seem to have a fever. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." I told her, shrugging. "I felt nauseous when I woke up, but it's over now." She looked at me worriedly.

"How is that possible, Clarke? You just spent the last half an hour throwing up. The only reason you'd be fine now was if you-" she interrupted her little rant. "Oh," was all she said. In a matter of seconds, I'd seen many different emotions flash over her face; first confusion turned to realization, excitement, then worried and finally guilt.

Guilt? I asked myself. Guilt is not an emotion she should be feeling about me throwing up. That doesn't make sense. The only reason she'd feel guilty is if she'd gotten me pregnant, but that's not possible since she's a girl. I looked up at her, my eyes being drawn to the picture of both of us with Harper and Jasper. My eyes widened as I looked her in the eyes. "NO!" I exclaimed loudly.

She bit her lip and avoided my gaze, not saying anything. "No!" I said again, shaking my head. Tears sprang to my eyes. "No, this is not possible." I was suddenly starting to feel out of breath. Panic filling me completely. I could feel myself shaking.

"Baby," Lexa exclaimed, rushing to me and pulling me into a hug. "Calm down, baby, you're going to give yourself a panic attack." She picked me up and sat me down on her lap on the couch. Gently rocking me side to side, whilst whispering comforting words in my ear.

"This can't be happening right now, Lexa. I'm seventeen years old!" Tears were rushing down my cheeks.

She wiped them away. "Technically, you're-"

I didn't let her finish that sentence. "I don't care about technicalities, Alexandra! I can't be a mother. Not now. I'm too young. I'm not ready."

"You're going to be fine, Clarke." She tried to reassure me. "I'm here with you and I'm not leaving. You'll be a great mother, just like you are to Harper and Jasper." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry this isn't great timing, but we'll figure it out together, all right?" I nodded, slightly calming down. "How about I go call your mother to schedule an appointment and see if you're actually pregnant first, okay." She made a move to get up, but I tightened my embrace on her, not ready to let her go. She kissed the tip of my nose. "Or I'll make the call here, while cuddling with you." She said chuckling.


	8. Parents

We were cuddling on the couch, having three hours to spare before my appointment. "Lex?" I asked, looking up into her beautiful eyes. She smiled lovingly at me, waiting for me to continue speaking. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

The smile instantly left her face. "They were great people," she said sighing. Her eyes were starting to gloss over. "My dad was an amazing business man. He started Heda Insurances and made it into the greatest insurance company. My Mom was a chef. She had her own restaurant. They passed away in a car crash, along with Costia's father on the way back from a business dinner. I was fifteen at the time, but Anya being nineteen kept me from going trough foster care. She became my guardian, dropped out of college and took over mom's restaurant."

I smiled sadly at her, pulling her closer to me. "I'm sorry, Lex."

She kissed my forehead. "It's okay. It's life. I have learned to live with it, but I don't really like to talk about it." I nodded understandingly.

"What about my parents?" I asked her after a bit of silence. "I know we'll see them Sunday, but you know..." She looked at me and frowned.

"The last of your memories..." She started, "what month was it? Do you know?"

I frown, thinking about it. "I think it was March or something, why?"

She looked at me with a look of grief, pity and sadness. "I was afraid of this. I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, Clarke." I didn't understand what she wanted to tell me. I didn't understand what was going on. "Clarke, my love, your dad, he got pretty sick just before we got together. I think you told me he got diagnosed in May of that year. I'm really sorry, but he passed away not even six months later." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

I shook my head and pulled myself away from her. "No," I said, taking a few steps away from her. "This isn't funny, Lexa. I can't believe you'd say something like that."

I cried out. She looked at me with sadness. I couldn't handle this right now. I turned my back to her and walked back to our room, slamming the door behind me.

I grabbed the phone of off my nightstand and dialed the number I'd memorized at a young age. I held the phone up to my ear and waited. "The number you have dialed does not exist, please make sure you've typed the right number." I sobbed and threw the phone at the door. Seconds later, it opened, revealing Lexa. She walked over to me and, without saying a word, pulled me into a tight hug.

"He loved you so much, Clarke. He didn't want you to be sad. He would be so proud of the person you became." Lexa whispered in my ear.

"Did you-," I tried to get out between sobs, "did you meet him before he-" I couldn't say it, but I knew she understood.

She nodded. "He asked me to take care of you. To love you like you like you deserve to be loved. We agreed that you deserve the best. He was a great man, babe." I nodded and pulled her closer to me.

"How's mom dealing with it?" I asked her, after I calmed down some. She seemed skeptic to tell me.

"Your mother is dating Marcus Kane. It's really recent, but they seem to really love each other." She told me.

"Marcus Kane?" I asked her, looking up into her face. "Principle Marcus Kane?" She nodded and I looked back at her with a face of disgust. She chuckled, lightning the mood. "Well, I guess, if she's happy..."


End file.
